


Effect

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Vignette, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Markus comes back from an android play date.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Carl’s car drives itself, but Markus sits in the drivers seat just in case he has to take control. Carl sits on the passenger side, his wheelchair folded up in the backseat. Markus has the dashboard set far below the speed limit, even when it results in other cars behind them honking up a storm. Carl’s heart condition is a fragile one, and Markus’ priorities have all switched back to _Protect Carl Mode._ At least, they should have. He still has small sub-possessors running over the events of the evening—standing across from a gorgeous blond man in the grungy backyard, at first just chatting lightly, then stepping closer, taking his hand, intertwining their fingers, letting their skin melt away so they can feel one another _raw_ —

It’s taking up too much space in his mind. Markus knows that. When he blinks, he sees sparkling blue eyes on the back of his eyelids, so he stops blinking all together. He forces himself to concentrate solely on his master. (He can think about it later, when Carl’s sleeping and he’s alone.)

He and Carl are quiet on the long journey back from Leo’s rundown apartment halfway across town—still not far enough away, in Markus’ opinion. (Except maybe if they were closer, he’d see those blue eyes more.)

Then Carl asks, “Did you enjoy your play date, Markus?”

Markus instantly nods. He always enjoys them. When Carl first made the suggestion, Markus couldn’t understand it—he couldn’t figure out why Carl would want him to spend time with Leo’s android. Simon is a completely different model, but he’s perfectly capable of cleaning Leo’s house and making Leo’s meals; he hardly requires Markus’ input. Markus doesn’t require his. Simon’s a fascinating creature, but not in any way that pertains to their owners. Then Carl had explained that he just wanted Markus to _have a friend_ , and Markus still couldn’t process that, but he adapted for Carl’s sake and the chance to slides his fingers along Simon’s inner palm. 

Now he finds himself strangely looking forward to those meetings, even though when he tries to examine why, the only answer he gets is _pure emotion._ Which shouldn’t exist. He shouldn’t _feel_. He hasn’t run a self-diagnostic yet. He’s not sure he wants to know the results. 

He tells Carl honestly, “I had fun.”

Carl chuckles lightly. Maybe he finds it amusing that an android could _have fun_ , but Markus certainly did. Carl astutely notes, “You like him.”

As though it’s not obvious who, Markus checks, “Simon?”

“Yes.” He can feel Carl looking at him but doesn’t turn his head; he’s always focused on the road when he’s in the car with Carl. Carl _has_ to be his top priority. He’s prepared to shield Carl with his own body if there’s ever any kind of accident. He’d regret never seeing Simon again if his body were too damaged, but he has to do his duty. Simon would understand. Carl presses, “How do you feel about him, Markus?”

Markus opens his mouth. The words don’t come out right away. Different equations run through his head, algorithms and results: Simon is a competent android. He seems to have done a reasonable job cleaning after Leo’s ever-growing mess. He’s likely proven worth the money Carl spent on him. Carl should paint him. Markus would commission that if he were allowed to have money and possessions. (But then, if he were allowed possessions, he’d buy Simon instead. Or a nice house for the two of them to live in and a studio for when Carl came to visit.) Somehow, what comes out of Markus’ mouth is, “I think I’m in love with him.” 

He can feel Carl _staring_ at him. He’d stare too. He doesn’t even know why he said that. He’s perfectly aware that androids can’t love. 

All Carl says is, “Interesting.” Markus knows darn well that any other human would have him instantly recalled. 

Maybe Simon was supposed to be a friend, but Markus took one look at his handsome face and couldn’t see him any other way. _Carl_ is Markus’ only friend. And before he can stop himself, Markus risks admitting, “I don’t like that Leo owns him.”

Carl’s frowning in his peripherals. No matter what Leo says, Markus knows that Carl loves his son. Carl’s capable of more depth than most people give him credit for. Carl mutters, “I know he’s not the best owner...”

“He beats Simon.” Markus says. He’s seen the bruises hidden under a layer of artificial skin. He’s heard the falter in Simon’s speech and seen the _fear_ in Simon’s eyes. His LED’s too red too often. “Leo yells at him all the time. Simon’s a good man. He doesn’t deserve that.” A good _man_ , not an object. Not a toy for a human to play with.

“What would you have me do about it?” Carl asks, not judgmental, but simple. Markus should probably stop talking. 

But he asks, “Please take him back.”

Silence echoes through the car. Carl gave Leo Simon in the first place. Markus knows he never finished signing over the papers, because Leo was too high at the time to come sign them himself, and he can never seem to be bothered when Carl calls him over. Carl takes care of him anyway. Carl’s paid his rent too many times, gotten him out of too many tough situations, even sent him the perfect man to clean up all his bullshit. 

After a long moment, Carl agrees, “We’ll repossess him tomorrow.”

Markus’ shoulders slump. It makes no sense, but _relief_ washes through him. He hopefully ventures, “Can we keep him?”

Cark chuckles, “He won’t distract you from your duties, will he?”

“No, Carl.”

“Then I don’t see why not.”

Markus _smiles_.


End file.
